


Hush

by orphan_account



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Hostage Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a hostage personally Kidnapped by the boss. When news of an intruder spread through the building, you were fearful to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

You sat there huddled up in the corner of the room of drinking men, guns littered the table as they counted money and made vulgar subjects sound like casual small talk. It made you sick. Your arms were tied up and duct tape was placed over your mouth.

They probably would've killed you already if the boss hadn't given them orders not to bother you  _yet_.

Someone bust into the room, he looked just like the rest of them honestly and shouted "Get ready!" apparently the gentlemen knew exactly what to do as they loaded their guns and moved out of the dimly lit room, leaving you inside.

You heard rapid gunfire, shouting and dogs barking piercing through the thick walls of the building, and curled in on yourself even tighter, shutting your eyes tight and trying to ignore the sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> So should i keep going? If i get feedback i'll make a part 2 :^)


End file.
